Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)
Hansel and Gretel are the main antagonists in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil. Appearance They are two overweight, German-accented children. At first, they appeared to be innocent kids, but were eventually revealed to be evil. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil'' At the very beginning, Hansel and Gretel got "captured" by a wicked witch. Their real plot though was to capture Abigail Pickets and make her create the Super Truffles while they act like they're in danger. After they were found out, they told Granny their plan, which was to make them become rich after they sell the super goodies to every villain. They eavesdropped on the communication between the H.E.A. and Red, which was to send reinforcements to Dark Towers. Hansel and Gretel then sent in the Three Little Hench Pigs to take down the H.E.A.. They succeeded in doing so, and now nothing wasn't going to stop them that easily. After they thought about the trap for Red, Wolf, and Twitchy, they set in motion. Pretending they were tied up and innocent, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy fell for it, and after Wolf and Twitchy led them to the elevator, Red was falling into the trap. Hansel and Gretel, who were in the elevator along with Wolf and Twitchy, both put gas masks on, and Wolf, thinking nothing suspicious about it, he and Twitchy were knocked out when the gas came into the vents. Red finally found Granny, who was tied up, but she got captured and was ordered to make the super goodies. After the Truffless were created, Hansel and Gretel both ate one and became larger and stronger. They broke their deal with Verushka and took the case full of Super Truffles with them as they entered the city. They terrorized the city and after an intense battle with their foes, still held onto the Truffles. But they fell into the trick by Wolf and ate the rest of the Truffles, thinking they would make them invincible, but instead, they became totally helpless. Hansel and Gretel were then taken away by helicopters. Trivia *Before Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil was released, Hansel and Gretel were once rumored to be two of the supporting protagonists. They were also rumored to be two of the secondary villains of the film. *It is unknown who their parents are, although in the elevator scene in the second film, Wolf mentions them. *Hansel is voiced by Bill Hader and Gretel is voiced by Amy Poehler. Gallery Hoodwinked_too_hood_vs_evil_youve_been_hoodwinked_too.jpg Category:Partners in Crime Category:Charismatic villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kidnapper Category:Kid Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Giant Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Big Bads Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Living Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Humans Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deal Makers Category:Outright Villains Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Siblings Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Depowered Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Crackers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortality Seeker